The Last Leader Nameks letzter großer Anführer
by Sitar-sama
Summary: Zu einer Zeit, als es noch die großen Clans auf Namek gab, gab es auch die Fürsten, die Clanoberhäupter. Dies ist die Geschichte des letzten großen Anführers. Originalcharaktere Namek vor 4000 Jahren


**The Last Leader**

Von weitem erkannte ich die Dornen bewehrten Türme von Varisc, Vaidurs Stadt. Meine Reise mochte nun in meiner Heimat enden. Otea, der junge Num-Hengst, mein treues Reittier neben mir, scharrte mit den Hufen.

Vor zwei Zyklen war ich auf die Reise nach Westen auf eine Friedensmission aufgebrochen und Otea hatte mich wohl an mein Ziel getragen, mich behütet und zurück in die Stadt meines Clans geführt. Nun, ein Num kann weit über die Ebenen blicken. Er war meine Augen für diese Zeit.

Ich bin Chrys, der Hohepriester des Vaidur Clans.

Doch wollte ich nicht Priester sein. Ich wollte meine Gabe nutzen wunderbare Schmuckstücke mit nichts weiter als meinen Gedanken zu erschaffen. Dereinst entstanden die ersten Klingen, die mit solcher Präzision geführt werden konnten, dass ich fortan als Gedankenschmied galt. In der Schmiedekunst fand ich meine Bestimmung und nichts, nichts auf Namek, hätte mich davon abbringen dürfen. Bis… ja, bis Lazul, unser Anführer, in hohem Alter und nachdem er vielen Männern das Leben geschenkt hatte, verstarb.

Alsbald sollte mein Vater Ciasto die Führung annehmen. Er war der Hohepriester und in der Rangfolge der Nächste. Gegen meinen Willen wurde ich als ältester Nachkomme zum Nachfolger meines Vaters.

Meine Blicke schweiften über die Klippen, auf denen Varisc vor vielen Generationen erbaut worden war aus Nameks weißem Lehm und den halbrunden, bunten Scheiben aus vulkanischem Glas.

Ein Schleier trübte meine Sicht und zum wiederholten Mal in den letzten Zyklen fürchtete ich, mein Augenlicht vollständig zu verlieren.

Seit ich ausgeschlüpft war, verlor ich mehr und mehr Sehkraft bis sich vor längerer Zeit – es muss in meiner Jugend gewesen sein – mein inzwischen vollständig blindes, linkes Auge golden färbte.

Ich setzte mir ein großes Ziel.

Noch bevor ich vollkommen die Welt aus den Augen verlor, würde ich eine Klinge schaffen, die Welten beschützte und Leben gab anstatt sie zu nehmen. Ich wollte sie Kräfte wecken lassen, die im Verborgenen lagen. In einer fernen Zukunft würde einer meiner Nachfahren das Schwert und die Macht erhalten um nicht nur sich und seinen Clan, sondern einen ganzen Planeten zu retten.

Otea ließ mich aufsitzen. „Reite wie der Wind", flüsterte ich fast unhörbar und zog mit der Rechten am Zügel, hielt mit der Linken die Kapuze meines Umhangs fest. Mit raumgreifenden Schritten rannte der junge Num auf die Vorposten der Stadt zu. Meine zerfledderte Kleidung flatterte im Wind. So groß mein Begleiter auch war, schnaufte er mächtig unter mir. Die Wunden durch die vergifteten Klingen machten ihm zu schaffen. Ich hatte mit aller Kraft versucht, die tiefen Schnitte verheilen zu lassen und die Vergiftung aufzuhalten, doch weder die widerstandsfähige Haut meines Tieres, noch meine eigene gewann gegen das aggressive Gift.

Vor einigen Tagen waren wir in einen Hinterhalt geraten.

Fünf Männer mit eigenartiger Bemalung attackierten uns und wir verteidigten uns nach unseren Möglichkeiten. Otea besiegte zwei Angreifer mit Leichtigkeit. Ein Kopfstoß mit seinem Schild besetzten Schädel setzte einen außer Gefecht. Ein Zweiter bekam die mächtigen Hufe zu spüren und ging zu Boden.

Dieses Glück war mir nicht beschieden. Ich verfluchte meine Machtlosigkeit in diesem Moment.

Ich hatte zwar meine Energien gebündelt, einige Techniken erlernt, mich selbst in den Waffen meines Schaffens lehren lassen. Doch nun war alles vollkommen nutzlos. Ich war müde und unbewaffnet.

Sie wussten wer ich war, sie kannten den Ort, von dem ich kam und auch den Ort, an den ich zurückkehren wollte. Jeder Schrei nach Hilfe würde mich meinem Tod noch näher bringen, glaubte ich. Darum hielt ich still.

Zwei hielten mich fest an sich gepresst. Das Atmen fiel mir schwer. Aber die Männer wollten mich nicht töten. Der Dritte, ein Stangen langer Hüne, zog seinen Dolch und zog mir die Klinge durch mein Fleisch. Gequält von einer stumpfen, Gift getränkten Klinge. Zuletzt, als mein Bewusstsein schwand und sie mich zu Boden sinken ließen, schnitten sie meinen armen Num, der in seiner großen Treue bei seinem Herren blieb. Er wehrte sich und zerschmetterte einem Angreifer den Brustkasten.

Ich verstand nichts von dem Dialekt, den sie sprachen, als sie Otea umkreisten und mit viel Kraft auf ihn einstachen. Das Tier stieß einen blechernen Schmerzensschrei aus. Aber ich konnte ihm nicht zu Hilfe eilen. Mein treuer Freund brach zusammen und purpurnes Blut tränkte den Sand um mich herum.

„Sagt Eurem Fürsten, dass wir uns niemals unterwerfen werden!", drohte der Hüne in gebrochener Sprache meiner Heimat und schnitt mir in die linke Wange bevor er und sein übriggebliebener Anhänger die Schwerverletzten nach Westen davon flog.

Ich spürte, wie Otea seine Energie auf seine Wunden konzentrierte. Nicht nur wir Namekianer konnten uns regenerieren, nein, auch die Num konnten sich erneuern.

Das Gift rann durch meine Adern und lähmte mich allmählich.

Sagten sie nicht, es wäre eine Warnung für meinen Vater?

Ich würde ausbluten und keiner wusste, dass ich irgendwo nahe bei Varisc lag und bald mein Leben aushauchen konnte. Der Clan würde nie von dem Angriff auf den Hohepriester erfahren und ins Verderben gestürzt.

Ich verspürte kein Wut auf die Invasoren aus dem Westen, wohl aber auf meine Peiniger.

Otea krächzte als Zeichen dafür, dass auch er seine Reise unter keinen Umständen im Niemandsland beenden wollte.

Ich lag auf dem Rücken, sah die Sonne über mir ihre Bahnen ziehen, wollte mich aufrichten, aber meine Gliedmaßen gehorchten mir nicht. Mit dem Rest Konzentration bedeckte mein Leib die ausgefransten Wunden mit einer feinen Haut bevor ich einschlief. Ein heilsamer, nicht enden wollender Schlaf, der erst durch Otea aus meinem Körper getrieben wurde. Er leckte mein Gesicht rein von Blut. Mein guter Freund war noch am Leben.

Neben mir fand ich einige große Blätter des Kerberabusches und ein paar Früchte. Die Blätter waren stark angeschwollen vor Pflanzensaft und von den Früchten, groß wie ein Kopf, bekam Otea nie genug. Außerdem stellten sie in getrockneter Form das stärkste Mittel gegen jede Art von Vergiftung da. Diese hier waren jedoch weit entfernt davon. Vollreif waren Sie und dafür gut genug, mir für eine Woche als Magenfüllung zu dienen. Otea setzte sich hinter mich um mir mit seinem kräftigen Leib den Rücken zu stützen. „Dank dir, mein Freund", sagte ich anerkennend und klopfte ihm auf seinen gehörnten Nackenschild, teilte eine Frucht und hielt ihm den kernlosen Teil hin, den er mir aus der Hand fraß. In das andere Stück schlug ich meine Kiefer. Zu selten kam ich in den Genuss von süßem Fruchtfleisch, dass meine Eingeweide mit Wohlgefallen füllte. Otea zwitscherte und fraß eine weitere Frucht. Ich raffte die Kerberablätter auf, band sie am Sattelknauf fest und stand zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder auf meinen Beinen.

Den Kopf nach Norden gewandt, meinte ich das Feuer der Fackeln auf dem Heim der Weisen in der Luft flirren zu sehen. Otea drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und betrachtete mich. „Du kannst Variscs Feuer auch sehen, nicht wahr!", fragte ich. Er schnatterte und ich kratzte ihn im Nacken. „Wir müssen aufbrechen und meinen Vater warnen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass alle Türme besetzt werden und kein Mann und kein Tier dieselben Qualen erleiden muss wie wir." Ich saß auf, kontrollierte nochmals den Sitz unserer Wegzehrung.

Das Aufstehen schien meinen Freund sehr zu belasten.

In ein paar Tagen würden wir beide von der Vergiftung befreit ein normales Leben verbringen können.

In schnellem Galopp überquerten wir die Stadtgrenze. Aus den Wachgebäuden ertönten die Muscheln als Warnung für die Stadtbewohner sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Der Ritt ging bis an die Klippe, auf der die Stadthalle thronte. Dort ließ Otea mich absteigen. Er leckte mir noch einmal über mein Gesicht. „Kehre zu den Stallungen zurück. Ich werde dich besuchen, sobald es mir möglich ist", sagte ich zu meinem Tier, das sich sofort auf den Weg machte.

Ich allein flog zur Stadthalle empor, wo seit Vaidurs ersten Kindern die Clanführer und ihre engsten Vertrauten wohnten.

Das Tor wurde mir versperrt. „Wer seid Ihr? Was führt Euch nach Varisc und was begehrt Ihr von Ciasto, unserem Anführer?", fragte die Wache und hielt mir seinen Zweihänder drohend unter die Nase. „Larima, lass mich ein", sprach ich sanft.

Der junge Krieger trug zwei glattgeschnittene Narben im Gesicht. Ohne Zweifel war er Larima, einer meiner Brüder. Aber er erkannte mich nicht, trug ich doch noch meinen Umhang, dessen Kapuze mein Gesicht verdeckte.

„Beantwortet meine Fragen!", fauchte er. „Lass mich dir mein Gesicht zeigen", entgegnete ich so gelassen wie zuvor. Er zog sein Schwert zurück, verweilte aber in Lauerstellung. Ich nahm langsam die Kapuze ab. Seine Vorsicht wandelte sich in Verwunderung und Erstaunen. „Chrys, mein Bruder, du lebst! Unser Vater fürchtete um dein Leben. Vor zwei Zyklen bist du aufgebrochen und warst seither verschollen. Niemand von uns hat mehr an deine Rückkehr geglaubt." –„Ich bin zurück um euch zu retten." –„Retten? Du hast doch Frieden geschlossen, nicht wahr!" –„Ja. Der Frieden hat Bestand und doch droht uns Gefahr." Ich sank vor Erschöpfung auf die Knie. „Bruder, wer hat dich so schwer verletzt, dass du deine Wunden nicht schließen kannst?" –„Ein Hinterhalt… ein Hinterhalt nahe unserer Stadt. Ich muss… muss Vater beschützen vor den Assassinen. Sie wollen Variscs Fürsten töten."

Hoffentlich kam ich noch rechtzeitig.

Aus dem Inneren der gewaltigen Gebäudes traten ein paar andere Wachen und brachten mich in den zentralen Saal. Larima zog es vor, in der Stadt Bericht zu erstatten und bald kehrte wieder Ruhe ein.

„Der Hohepriester ist zurückgekehrt!", rief einer der Männer meinem Vater zu, der am anderen Ende des Saals in seinem beeindruckenden Thron saß. Die Stimme des Mannes dröhnte in meinen Ohren und ich schämte mich, mich in meinen zerlumpten Kleidern meinem Vater zeigen zu müssen. Doch das kümmerte ihn nicht.

Er trat auf mich zu und legte mir die Hand auf die linke Schulter. „Chrys, mein Sohn", sagte er stolz. Er versuchte, meine Wunden zu verschließen. Doch auch der Versuch meines Vaters war vergeblich.

Ich keuchte. Der Flug auf die Anhöhe hatte die Vergiftung noch verstärkt. „Vater, nehmt Euch in Acht vor den Assassinen. Lasst nicht zu, dass der Friedenspakt gebrochen wird. Der Frieden liegt mir sehr am Herzen", stöhnte ich und verlor das Bewusstsein, dass ich erst Tage später zurückerlangte in der Hoffnung vor den Angreifern sicher zu sein.

Der Aufguss aus getrockneten Kerberafrüchten hatte dem Siechen Einhalt geboten, meinem Körper gestattet die Verletzungen zu heilen, die eine Ewigkeit an mir zehrten.

Meine Gemächer lagen nicht im Heim der Weisen, wo viele Heiler lebten und alle vom Schlüpfling an unterrichteten. Mir waren Räume in der Stadthalle verliehen worden. Durch das grüne Glas drangen spärliche Sonnenstrahlen hindurch.

Ich betastete die Narben, die mir geblieben waren. Die Früchte entgifteten mich, aber meine Haut würde auf immer und ewig die ausgefransten Narben des Angriffs tragen. Unten auf dem Vorplatz zwitscherte ein Num nach seinem Herren. Ich kleidete mich und verließ meine Räume um mich bei meinen Rettern zu bedanken. Zu meinem Glück fanden sie sich im Thronsaal ein um meinem Vater Report zu erstatten über den Zustand seines ältesten Sohnes. Ich trat die Rampe hinab in die Halle. Die bewundernden Blicke brachten mich in Verlegenheit, aber sogleich wurde ich wieder ernst, denn die Lage war angespannter als jemals zuvor. Die Heiler verneigten sich vor mir und verließen das Gebäude.

„Chrys, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte selbst reiten sollen mit meiner Eskorte. Dein Leben ist zu kostbar." Ich kniete vor ihm nieder. Seine Worte beschämten mich. „Nein, mein Vater. Für den Frieden würde ich meine unsterbliche Seele opfern. Ihr müsst diesen Clan durch die Zeit führen", flüsterte ich. „Steh auf. Ein Freund wartet schon auf dich", lächelte er und zog mich auf die Beine.

Ja. Ein Freund wartete auf mich. Ich hatte es ihm versprochen.

Ich trat hinaus auf die Klippe, sah hinaus und entdeckte Otea, der bei meinem Anblick noch fröhlicher im Hof herumstolzierte. Seine Wunden waren ebenso verheilt wie meine. Ich flog hinunter zu meinem treuen Freund. Er führte einen seltsamen Tanz auf, lief um mich herum, stupste mich mit seinem Maul an. Ich wollte, dass er stillhielt und machte eine Geste, die ihn seinen Kopf auf meine Augenhöhe bringen ließ. Ich kratzte ihn hinter seinem Nackenschild und er krächzte entspannt.

Otea wollte mit mir ausreiten, aber als wir die Stadt verlassen wollten, riefen die Wachen uns zurück, die an allen Pfaden mit ihren Num pattroulierten. Es wäre nach den letzten Vorgängen zu gefährlich, sich außerhalb der Stadt aufzuhalten. Ein reisender Händler aus dem Süden hatte Truppenbewegungen auf Varisc zu gemeldet. Anscheinend war der Insel reiche Süden für die Invasoren uninteressant und so zogen sie nach Norden.

Dieser Händler hieß Horn. Ich würde ihn aufsuchen müssen um die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

Was war der Frieden wert, den ich mühsam erwirkt hatte?

Was war während meiner Genesung geschehen?

Noch war Zeit. Noch hatte kein Num- oder Namekianerauge die Horden entdeckt, die der Stadt näherrückten.

Ich brachte Otea wieder innerhalb der Begrenzung der Stadt. „Bring mich zum Heim der Weisen. Ich muss wissen, ob der Späher die Wahrheit gesagt hat", sagte ich zu ihm, zog am Zügel und er brachte mich dorthin.

Die Leute, die mir auf dem Weg begegneten, fragten mich auf ihre liebevolle Art nach meinem Befinden. Einige kannten mich seit meinem Schlupf, mache hatten mich gelehrt und alle waren um mich besorgt. Sie vertrauten auf mich und meine Fähigkeiten, wünschten mit aller Kraft, dass der Frieden mehr war als ein Wort.

Ein paar Kinder tanzten um Otea herum, der freundlich schnatternd seinen Weg zur Klippe, auf der das Heim der weisen stand, weiterging. Die Kleinen hatten nicht die geringste Furcht vor dem großen, muskulösen und doch gutmütigen Num-Hengst, der an ihnen vorbeischritt. Sie blickten auch zu mir auf. Zu ihrem ältesten Bruder, der nach langer Reise lebend nach Hause zurückgekehrt war.

An der Wiese, die dem Hang vorgelagert war, flog ich hinauf. Otea setzte sich um auf mich zu warten. Die Kinder brachten ihm Futter und er ließ sie ein wenig auf seinem Rücken sitzen. Ich hätte gerne dem unbekümmerten Spiel der Kinder mit meinem Tier beigewohnt, den Jungen ein paar Geschichten erzählt.

„Ihr seid Chrys, nicht wahr!", fragte ein alter Mann mit fester Stimme hinter mir, während ich noch auf die Ebene sah. Ich nickte. „Man erzählt viele Geschichten über den Gedankenschmied von Varisc. Entlang der Pfade nach Norden, in jeder kleinen Ansiedlung, sprachen sie von der Rückkehr des Hohepriesters Chrys aus dem Westen." –„Schmeichelt mir nicht", entgegnete ich kühl und wandte mich mit ernster Miene dem Gast unserer Stadt zu. „Es liegt mir fern Euch zu umgarnen, mein Herr."

Ich seufzte und betrachtete Horn.

Sein Alter schätzte ich auf fünfhundertsechzig Zyklen. Er war von breiter Statur, seine Stirn lag tief in Falten. Seine Muskeln hatten die gelbe Farbe des hohen Alters angenommen und seine linke Antenne war ihm mit giftiger Klinge abgetrennt worden. Seine Augen leuchteten milchig trüb im Sonnenlicht.

„Bringt vor, was Ihr meinem Anführer berichtet habt", sagte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Der Mann, der vor mir stand, war nahe daran zu erblinden. Er schnaufte laut. „Nun, gut. Wenn Ihr es wünscht, werde ich Euch mitteilen, was Euer Vater längst weiß."

Ich war sprachlos, aber die Tatsache, dass der Anführer Ciasto des Vaidur Clans mein Vater war, war niemandem unbekannt. Niemandem und auch nicht den Haschern, die Jagd auf uns machten, immer noch den rechten Moment abpassten um zuzuschlagen.

„Sprecht nun. Die Zeit verrinnt", drängte ich zur Eile, denn nicht nur die Zeit, die der Stadt noch blieb sich auf die Verteidigung vorzubereiten, verging, sondern auch meine lief unaufhörlich weiter. Bald würde ich blind sein.

Der Mann, der vor mir stand, hatte sein Leben bereits gelebt. Er würde bald sterben, vielleicht schon in den nächsten Tagen.

Ich wollte sehen, was in der Welt um mich geschah. Meine zweihundertachtundzwanzig Zyklen waren zu wenig für mich.

„Eine Truppe aus Hundert Kriegern zieht auf Eure Stadt zu. Es war beängstigend. Sie verbargen ihre Auren nicht. Die Kräfte sind gewaltig und sie sind erpicht Varisc dem Boden gleich zu machen. Mein Herr, Euer Heer ist nicht groß genug einem solchen Angriff standzuhalten."

Ja. Zu meinem Bedauern hatte er Recht.

Die Streitmacht von Varisc bestand in diesen Zeiten aus nicht mehr als sechzig Mann. Doch bedachten die Angreifer nicht, dass Varisc auf starke Verbündete zählen konnte. Otea hatte mir mit seiner Schlagkraft das Leben gerettet und damit sich und seine Art als Trumpf ins Spiel gebracht. Nur mit der Hilfe unserer Tiere würden wir den Feind zurückschlagen können.

„Ich danke Euch für diese Information. Wir werden dem Ansturm entgegentreten um die Stadt unserer Vorfahren zu beschützen", sagte ich mutig, gab ihm die Hand und verließ die Klippe.

Ich hatte einen Plan, durch den meine Heimat gerettet werden könnte. Aber als ich Otea auf der Wiese mit den Kindern spielen sah, kamen mir Zweifel. Seit Vaidur gerettet worden war, waren die Num und die Namekianer miteinander in Freundschaft verbunden. Die Treue der Tiere zu ihren Reitern durfte nicht auf diese Weise auf die Probe gestellt werden. Wir hatten nicht das Recht den Überlebenswillen unserer Freunde auszunutzen.

Ich landete bei den Jungen und Otea im Gras, legte mich dazu und schloss die Augen. Er schien meine Besorgnis zu riechen. Die Kinder kicherten, als Otea mir mein Gesicht leckte. „Du wirst nicht für meine Stadt sterben, mein Freund", flüsterte ich. Es musste eine andere Möglichkeit ans Ziel führen.

Er legte seinen großen Kopf neben mir ab und schlief ein. Die Kinder liefen zu ihren Häusern und wir blieben allein zurück.

Ohne diesen Frieden hatten alle meine Bemühungen, auch meine Person, in meinen Augen an Bedeutung verloren.

Von weitem vernahm ich Hufgetrappel.

Otea riss den Kopf hoch und starrte in die Richtung, sprang auf und scharrte aufgeregt mit den Hufen. Auch ich rappelte mich auf die Beine um zu erfahren, wer das Eiltempo anschlug um in die Sicherheit von Variscs Verteidigungsanlagen zu gelangen.

Die Späher bliesen in ihre Muscheln, dass die ganze Stadt erzitterte.

Laut krachend schlug der Reiter gegen ein Wohnhaus. Der Num, der die große Wucht des Aufpralls abfing, schrie erbärmlich vor Schmerzen.

Ich ritt dorthin.

Hatte der Kampf bereits begonnen?

Der Junge lag bewegungslos am Boden.

Als wir näher kamen, ich abstieg und ihn in den Arm nahm, erkannte ich den Verwundeten.

Larima war mit seinem Tier in der Frühe zu den Dörfern nach Süden geritten um sich von der Zerstörungskraft der Invasoren zu überzeugen. Sie mussten ihm auf dem Rückweg aufgelauert haben.

„Bruder", keuchte er.

Seine Wunden, die er überall an seinem Körper trug, klafften tiefer als meine. Dies war keine Warnung. Sie wollten meinen Bruder töten. Würde er sterben, würde die ganze Stadtbevölkerung für seinen Tod Vergeltung einfordern.

„Chrys, lass mich sprechen", forderte der Junge. Ich nahm seine Hand um ihm Energie zu senden, damit er sprechen konnte. „Die Dörfer südlich von hier sind unversehrt", hustete Larima und spuckte Blut.

„Was soll das bedeuten? Bist du dir sicher? Wer hat dich angegriffen?", fragte ich aufgebracht und rüttelte seinen Blut überströmten Leib.

„Sie waren seltsam bemalt, mein Bruder. Sie unterhielten sich in einem fremden Dialekt."

Ich bereute, ihn geschüttelt zu haben und drückte ihn an mich. Er war mein Bruder und ich wollte nicht, dass sein Leben in einer Intrige sein Ende fand.

„Es sind dieselben Assassinen die mich überfielen, nicht wahr!" Er nickte. „Einen Namen jedoch verstand ich. Sie… sie haben Arcus getötet", brachte er mit letzter Kraft heraus bevor er die Augen schloss und sein Leben aushauchte.

Auch sein treues Reittier tat seinen letzten Atemzug.

Otea stimmte ein Mark erschütterndes Heulen an und alle Num in der Stadt fielen in den Klagegesang ein.

Mein Körper bebte vor Wut und Trauer über den Tod meines geliebten Bruders. Aber ich schrie nicht nach Rache, denn das war der Plan, den die Meuchelmörder erdacht hatten. Die Leute strömten aus ihren Behausungen um das Unglück, das über die Stadt hereingebrochen war, in ihren Gedächtnissen zu verankern.

Mir rannen die tränen über die Wangen. „Riegelt die Stadt nach allen Seiten ab. Verstärkt die Wachposten", befahl ich mit Bitterkeit in meiner Stimme.

Der Anführer der feindlichen Streitkräfte, Arcus, Fürst des Westens, mit dem ich den Frieden verhandelt und geschlossen hatte, war umgebracht worden. Aber nicht ohne den Verdacht auf die Bewohner Variscs, ihren Hohepriester und den Fürsten Ciasto zu lenken.

Dieser Frieden war wertlos und unbedeutend, während über uns die Planeten unbeeindruckt ihre Bahnen zogen.

Ich hob den Verstorbenen auf und flog mit ihm zur Stadthalle. Otea ließ sich bei seinem toten Artgenossen nieder. Sein klagendes Krächzen war bis auf die Klippe vernehmbar.

Die Wachen brachten mich in den Thronsaal. Sie verzogen keine Miene und doch kannte ich ihre Gefühle ganz genau. Mit jeder Faser ihrer Körper wollten sie Rache nehmen für Larimas Tod, für den toten Num und für die Qualen, die man mir und Otea zugefügt hatte.

Ich trat vor den Thron hin. „Oh, Larima. Du musst sehr gelitten haben. All deine Kraft ist aus dir gewichen. Als du gingst, ahnte ich schon, dass du nicht lebend zurückkehren würdest. Aber ich hoffte, dass meine Ahnung mich täuschte", sagte Vater und auch er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Er liebte jeden seiner Nachkommen gleichermaßen und jeder Verlust wog schwer. „Larima war sehr tapfer, mein Vater."

Die Wachen brachten den Leichnam in die Katakomben der Stadthalle.

Meine Kleider, mein Körper, meine Hände waren getränkt von Blut. „Vater, die Assassinen, die mich überfielen, töteten meinen Bruder. Sie töteten auch Arcus und als nächstes wollen sie Euch umbringen." Meine Hilflosigkeit war im ganzen Saal zu spüren. Dann tat Vater etwas, dass er noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Er umarmte mich. „Du wirst nicht sterben, Chrys. Das Schicksal hat einen anderen Plan für dich", sagte er. „Bald, sehr bald wirst du Fürst von Varisc sein. Ich habe in meinem Traum gesehen, dass dein Geschick die Zukunft von Namek und einer anderen Welt bestimmen soll. Lebe und erfülle dein Schicksal." Er ließ mich stehen und ging mit gesenktem Kopf in seine Gemächer.

Ich begab mich in die Klingensammlung, die seit der Stadtgründung stetig angewachsen war. Mit den Schwertern und Bogen könnte ich mehr als sechshundert Soldaten ausrüsten, doch von Variscs vierhundertneunundvierzig Einwohnern waren nur achtundvierzig als Krieger geboren worden. Unter den Jüngsten waren viele, die in ferner Zeit die Stadt beschützen konnten. Aber sie waren geboren worden um die Alten zu ersetzen.

Für den Fall eines Krieges –nicht anderes stand uns bevor, glaubte ich –waren die Anlagen der Stadt und ihre Bewohner nicht ausgerüstet.

Die Waffen hier unten waren zweifellos mächtig, aber konnten wir damit eine Armee aus Hundert hochgerüsteten Kriegern besiegen?

Mein Blick verschwamm und ich erinnerte mich an das Ziel, dass ich mir vor vielen Zyklen gesetzt hatte. Vater setzte sein Vertrauen in mich. Das ganze Volk und die Num, die uns dienten, ja, unsere Freunde waren, bauten auf meine Fähigkeiten.

Ich brachte die Helikon, die den Gebäuden Schutz bieten sollten, ans Licht und verteilte sie unter den Turmwachen. Mit Hilfe der Körper langen, verzierten Stäbe, die man vor den Gebäuden in den Boden stieß, verhinderte das Volk seit Lazuls Zeit, dass die Häuser von Energieangriffen vernichtet werden konnten.

Würden sie auch den Bewohnern Schutz erteilen?

Wir mussten es auf den Versuch ankommen lassen, hatten wir doch keine Zeit die Barriere auf ihre Funktionsfähigkeit zu überprüfen. Es musste uns gelingen. Wir hatten keine andere Wahl.

Otea lag noch immer neben seinem toten Kameraden. Ich segnete den Kadaver, indem ich seine Augen schloss. Es hieß, dass ein Num nur in der Sicherheit seiner Herde zu seinem friedlichen Schlaf fand. Der Schlaf dieses armen Hengstes sollte ein ewiger sein.

Wieder stimmten die Num in der Stadt ihr Klagelied an. Im Heim der Weisen erlosch unterdessen eine weitere Energie. Auch Horn war nun gestorben. „Genug!", fauchte ich. Ich wollte dem Sterben Einhalt gebieten. „Gebt uns auch Waffen. Wir können mit Euch kämpfen", forderten die Alten, ob sie nun Heiler oder Krieger waren.

Ich musste die Chance ergreifen, die sich mir bot. „Wenn ihr danach verlangt, werde ich euch Waffen geben. Eine Bedingung stelle ich. Meine Freunde, ich flehe euch an. Bleibt am Leben. Dieses unendliche Leid verdient ihr nicht. Beschützt die Kinder und euch", entgegnete ich und mein Herz schmerzte in der Erwartung einer erbarmungslosen Schlacht.

Ich hoffte auf einen Unterhändler der Gegenseite. Arcus' Clan war nicht so dumm Varisc zu einem direkten Schlagabtausch herauszufordern. Sie würden einen Gesandten schicken um den Konflikt friedlich zu beenden. Es sei denn, meine Kameraden würden bis aufs Blut gereizt blind vor Zorn einen Ausfall aus der sicheren Stadt wagen.

Muscheln wurden von der Stadthalle aus geblasen. Es war ein Ton, der an Kraft verlor und schließlich erstarb. In der ganzen Aufregung war die Stadthalle fast unbewacht geblieben.

Mein Vater!

Ich flog sofort zur Halle zurück, doch das Tor öffnete sich nicht. „Lasst mich ein!", brüllte ich. Es geschah nichts.

Sie hatten ihn schon getötet. Dessen war ich mir sicher.

So sammelte ich Energie zu einer Kraft, die ein Fenster in Bodennähe schmolz, durch das ich ins Innere gelangen konnte.

Alles war verwüstet worden. Der imposante Thron war zur Seite gestürzt.

Ich war außer mir vor Verzweiflung.

Die Wachen waren ermordet worden. Den Assassinen hatten sie nichts entgegenzusetzen. Noch lebte Vater, aber sobald sie ihn erdolchten, würde sich die Stadtbevölkerung nicht mehr auf Verhandlungen einlassen.

„Zeigt euch!", brüllte ich und breitete meine Aura aus. „Ich fürchte den Tod nicht! Lasst meinen Fürsten frei und nehmt mich an seiner Stelle!"

Würden sie hervorkommen, hätte ich keine Chance.

„Ich verfluche euch! Habt ihr Angst vor mir?"

In den Gemächern meines Vaters entfaltete sich eine andere Aura und es war Vaters. Gleichzeitig erloschen dort drei.

Als Clanführer hatte auch er gelernt zu kämpfen um sich im Notfall verteidigen zu können. Sein Leben zu verlieren, war der wohl größte Notfall.

Die Tür zersprang in gleißendem Licht und zwei weitere Auren lösten sich in nichts auf. „Vater! Seid Ihr es?", rief ich in den Rauch hinein, der mir entgegenschlug. Schwerfällig näherte sich mir ein Mann, der mit jedem Schritt langsamer wurde bis er auf die Knie sank.

„Chrys, mein Sohn", hustete er.

Vater war noch am Leben.

Ich lief zu ihm und half ihm auf. „Ich habe für dich und Larima Rache genommen", keuchte er. Blut rann seine Schläfen und seinen Rücken hinunter.

In mir kochte die Wut.

Ich war wütend auf die Angreifer, aber auch auf mich. Wir hatten uns nach außen hin gesichert. Nach innen aber hatten wir nicht gelauscht. Sie verwundeten einen von uns tödlich um von ihren wahren Absichten abzulenken.

„Chrys, lass mich gehen. Ich bin alt." –„Nein! Ihr seid nicht alt. Eure Erfahrung war es, die Varisc am Leben erhalten hat. Ich werde…" –„Lausche meinen Worten. Alle glauben an dich. Ich weiß, dass du diesen Clankrieg beenden kannst. Deine Peiniger habe ich mit eigener Hand gestraft. Nun ist die Reihe an dir. Rette die Stadt, deine Brüder und deine Freunde. Erfülle deinen Traum. Ich habe immer schon davon gewusst." –„Vater, ich hole Euch die Heiler." –„Nein. Alles an getrockneter Kerberafrucht ließ ich für dich verwenden." –„Seid nicht töricht, mein Vater!"

Er wurde immer schwächer.

„Manchmal muss das Alter der Jugend Platz machen. So war es bei meinem Vater und nun wirst du mein Nachfolger. Ihr, Chrys, Fürst von Varisc, Führer von Vaidurs Clan."

Ich brachte ihn dazu sich auf den Boden zu setzen, versuchte ihn zu heilen, aber ich konnte nichts tun, was er nicht schon versucht hatte um sein Leben zu retten.

Er war bereit zu gehen.

„Vater, entschuldigt meinen Widerspruch. Ihr ahntet meine Fähigkeit früh und als Ihr mich zum Hohepriester machtet, wolltet Ihr das Beste für mich. Es tut mir leid. Ich war ein Narr, anzunehmen, Ihr wolltet mich von meinem Weg abbringen. Ich war ein Narr. Vergebt mir, Vater." Ich schluchzte aus voller Kehle.

Wir standen doch auf einer Seite.

„Ich vergebe dir was du sagtest. Einige Zyklen hegtest du Groll gegen mich bis du dich fügtest. Doch nun findet unser Streit Frieden. Ich vergebe dir. Mein Geist wird mit dir sein bei diesem Kampf. Beschütze Namek und sein Volk, denn ich liebe es. Deinen Weg musst du fortan allein gehen ohne mich." Sein Atem verstummte.

Ich war allein.

Allein mit den Leichnamen der grausamen Assassinen, den Wachen und meinem toten Vater, dessen Leib ich noch im Arm hielt.

War es unser Territorium, dass sie wollten?

Wollten sie die Stadt?

Wollten sie meinen Clan auslöschen?

Was hatte man für Intrigen gesponnen, die uns allen das Genick brechen wollten?

Meine Tränen waren nicht mehr aufzuhalten. In kürzester Zeit brach meine sichere Welt zusammen. Meine Wut wurde zu grenzenloser Verzweiflung. Er durfte mich nicht auf diese Weise verlassen, dachte ich. Ich wollte noch viel von ihm lernen, meinen Streit zu Lebzeiten mit ihm beilegen.

Doch nichts blieb.

Eines der Banner war zu Boden gefallen, als der Thron stürzte. Ich stand auf, nahm es und bettete Vater hinein.

Das Drachenbanner tränkte sich mit Blut.

Ich kniete neben ihm nieder und segnete ihn, sprach ihm ein Gebet. Auch die Wachen und sogar die Überreste der Assassinen erhielten ein Gebet. Trotz ihrer Taten waren sie Namekianer und würdig gesegnet zu werden.

Der Clan wartete vor der Halle auf einen Bericht. Ich öffnete das große Tor und ließ sie ein.

An diesem Tage hatten zehn Namekianer ihr Dasein gegeben. Ob sie nun die Unseren waren, in Frieden kamen oder nicht, hatte keine Bedeutung.

„Es ist vorbei", sprach ich tonlos zu den Heilern, die als erste eintraten. Ein paar anderen brachten die Kinder fort von der Halle, in der dieses Massaker stattgefunden hatte. Sie starrten stumm auf die Toten bis Kumin, mein alter Schwertmeister, das Wort an mich richtete: „Chrys, von nun an seid Ihr unser Anführer."

Ich war dazu bereit meinen Platz an ihn abzutreten, aber ich musste Vaters Andenken wahren, der mich ernannte in seinem letzten Atemzug.

„Ja", sagte ich bedrückt. „Euer Vater vertraut Euch den Clan an und wir begrüßen seine edle Geste", sprach Kumin. Er war ein Recht schaffender, alter Kämpfer mit ehrlichen Absichten. „Lasst uns nun die Toten bestatten", sagte ich betroffen und trug Vaters Leib in das Banner gehüllt in die Katakomben, wo er und die anderen Gestorbenen bis zu ihrer entgültigen Bestattung aufgebart wurden. Auch Horns Körper war dort. Ich segnete ihn. „Lebt wohl, mein Freund", flüsterte ich und verließ den Saal mit meiner Anhängerschaft.

Ich nahm Kumin zur Seite.

„Was wünscht Ihr, mein Fürst?", fragte er. „Sprecht nicht so förmlich mit mir. Ihr seid mein Onkel. Ich habe ein Anliegen an Euch." Der alte Kämpfer lächelte. „Wie du wünschst, Neffe. Sag mir nun was dein Anliegen ist." Ich atmete tief durch. „Ich vertraue euch Variscs Heeresführung an. Wie Ihr wisst, bin ich Diplomat und kein Stratege." Kumin verneigte sich vor mir. „Ich werde dein Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen, dich, Chrys, Fürst von Varisc." Er verneigte sich abermals.

Der Titel war ungewohnt für mich.

„Du bist nicht allein", sagte Kumin noch und half den anderen den Saal zu reparieren. Mich schickten sie in meine Gemächer. Ich sollte einen Plan erdenken wie Frieden zu erreichen und zu erhalten war.

In meinem Schlafraum angekommen, konnte ich nichts mehr sehen. Es war die Anstrengung, die mir mein Augenlicht nahm. Es durfte nicht für immer sein. So legte ich mich nieder, schloss meine Lider und träumte einen von vielen Träumen. Solche Träume, die wiederkehrten und noch deutlicher wurden:

_Ich stand mit einer stumpfen Klinge auf einem Schlachtfeld. Um mich herum lagen aberduzende von toten Körpern. Leiche reihte sich an Leiche. Namekianer neben Num._

_Ich war allein._

_Wind strich über die Ebene und die Körper lösten sich in Staub auf. Aus dem wunderschönen Namek war eine Krater übersäte Einöde geworden. Der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt und zwei mächtige Kräfte prallten in der Ferne aufeinander._

_Ich hob die Klinge in meiner Hand dem Himmel entgegen. Sie glühte bläulich auf, als ein Unbekannter mit einem Krieger vorbeiflog._

_Sie sahen mich nicht._

_Das Schwert gab ein leises Klingen von sich und es war erneuert._

_Dies war nicht das Namek, dass ich kannte und liebte, ja, es beschützen wollte._

_Der Krieger hatte hart gekämpft und war schwer verletzt. Er besaß kaum noch Energie und doch reagierte die Schwertklinge auf ihn._

_Dann waren sie verschwunden von der Planetenoberfläche._

_Blitze zuckten und Gesteinsfontänen stiegen empor, aber sie verletzten mich nicht._

_Ich erfuhr nicht, was für gewaltige Kräfte dort in der Ferne aufeinander trafen._

_Ich sah Namek untergehen. _

_In einer Explosion wurde meine Heimat und seine Trabanten im Universum als feinster Staub verteilt._

_Aber mein Traum war damit nicht vorbei._

_Ich reiste durch das All mit einem unbekannten Ziel. Die Welt, die ich erreichte, strahlte wie eine blaue Perle. Neue Kräfte konnte ich erspüren, aber sie waren anders als die Namekianer, die meine Heimat bevölkerten._

_Das Schwert reagierte abermals und führte mich zu einem neuen Clan. Dort traf ich den Krieger wieder und ich gab ihm das Schwert aus meiner Hand. Seine Berührung ließ die Klinge in hellem Licht erstrahlen, vernichtete die Schatten die ihn umgaben und seine Welt war frei._

Ich erwachte aus diesem Traum. Ich sah klar aus meinem verbliebenen Auge hinauf zur halbrunden Decke der Raumes.

Eines Tages würde Namek untergehen und einer anderen Welt Platz machen, aber noch hatte Namek Bestand und wir würden dafür kämpfen Frieden zu erreichen.

Ich war überzeugt, dass es derselbe Traum war, von dem Vater sprach.

War es eine Vision, die Nameks Zukunft zeigte?

Vater sagte, ich müsse meine Ziele ergreifen um diese und eine andere Welt zu retten.

Als ich vor dem Krieger stand in meinem Traum, fühlte ich in meinem Herzen, dass Nameks Ehre und Vaidurs Blutlinie niemals ganz aus der Zeit getilgt werden würde. Sie würde sich mit der Zeit vermischen, aber nie ganz verschwinden.

So unglaublich es klang, sah ich nun einer besseren Zukunft entgegen.

Ich blickte aus dem Fenster hinaus auf die Ebene. Ruhe hatte sich über das Land meiner Vorfahren gebreitet und in der Ferne brach sich das Licht in den sanften Wellen des Meeres, das die Landbrücke zu den Ajisa- und den Kerberafeldern umspülte. Aber eine Armee in dem friedlichen Land hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt.

Ich war nun ein Anführer und mir war die Macht gegeben worden Leben zu erschaffen.

Zu wenig.

Nicht nur mein Clan sollte weiter fortbestehen, sondern auch Arcus' Kinder sollten nicht durch Krieg ausgelöscht werden.

Nebelschwaden zogen über die Ebene, über die Hügel, die nach Osten hin abfielen. Nach Westen hin entdeckte ich die roten Banner von Arcus' Clan.

Als ich schlief, waren sie Varisc sehr nahe gerückt. Sie kampierten dort und nur Forte, der seinem Vater nachgefolgt war, wusste, wann sie aufbrechen würden.

Ich riss den Traum an mich, nahm meine Meditation ein und schmiedete ihn zu einer Schwertscheide. Sie sollte der Klinge würdig sein, die einem Clanführer als Waffe diente. Blau wie Nameks Wiesen und Wälder aus einem Metall, entstanden aus meinem Gedankengespinst und trotzdem robust.

Ich besaß nun die Scheide, aber das Schwert fehlte noch. Ich seufzte. Die Energie des Traumes war aufgebraucht.

Ich verbarg die Schwertscheide unter meinem Lager, denn die Tür öffnete sich und Kumin trat ein. „Es ist nun alles vorbereitet", sagte er und betrachtete mich. Schweiß rann meine Stirn hinab. „Hast du geruht?", fragte er mich wie einen Schlüpfling. „Ich habe geträumt. Von der Zukunft, mein Onkel", antwortete ich und sah Wohlwollen in seinem Blick. „Du bist ein außergewöhnlicher Mann, Chrys. Doch Lügen liegt dir zum Glück nicht." Kumin sah mich an und ich begriff, dass er gespürt hatte wie ich schmiedete.

Ich zeigte ihm mein Werk. „Wunderbar, doch fehlt die Klinge", lächelte er. „Ihr habt mich immer schon durchschaut, mein Onkel. Diese Kraft kann ich alleine noch nicht bändigen, die mir fehlt das Schwert zu schaffen, das der Scheide würdig ist", sagte ich matt. „Mit der Zeit kommt Weisheit, mein Junge und du wirst die Kräfte bündeln können, die sich dir jetzt noch verschließen. Komm mit mir. Der Rat ist zusammengerufen für deine Inthronisation."

Er verstand es, mir Mut zuzusprechen in dieser gefährlichen Zeit.

Ich folgte ihm hinunter in die Halle, wo ich bereits erwatet wurde.

Die Heiler knieten nieder, gaben einen Weg frei, auf dem ich zu Thron gelangen konnte. Als mein Vater den Platz von Lazul einnahm, kniete ich in der ersten Reihe. Heute nahm ich die Schritte.

Sie sangen ein Lied in einem alten Dialekt, das sich seit Urzeiten nicht verändert hatte. Ich setzte mich auf den Thron und sie verstummten. Nun kniete auch Kumin vor mir nieder.

So war es Brauch, aber ich schämte mich. Dies war der Platz meines Vaters und nicht meiner. Ich dachte, ich hätte nicht das Recht dazu. Ich empfand es als anmaßend den Titel auf mich zu verwenden.

War ich wirklich bereit?

„Unser Geschick liegt in Eurer Hand von nun an. Ihr seid das Herz unserer Zeit, Licht in der Verwirrung. Ihr seid Variscs Fürst, Ihr, Chrys, Führer von Vaidurs Kindern, der zurückkehrte nach langer Reise", sprach Crescendo, der älteste Heiler.

Brauch war es, dass der Erstgeborene die Nachfolge antrat. Crescendo aber hatte zu Lazuls Gunsten auf den Thron verzichtet. Er war der Einzige, der sich je der Tradition widersetzt hatte. Wir hatten als Kinder zu ihm aufgeschaut und ihn bewundert für seine Entschlossenheit. Er hatte Vater gelehrt und auch meine Generation. Bald könnte er meinen Schlüpflingen Nameks Sprache und Schrift lehren, ihnen die Geschichte ihrer ruhmreichen Vorväter erzählen. Damit würde er auf seine Art in den Köpfen der Jungen weiterexistieren.

„Regotokare", sagte er. Es bedeutete: ‚Wir sind alle eins'.

Damit war die Zeremonie beendet.

In den nächsten Zyklen musste ich nun einen Partner für mich erwählen, der mit mir neue Nachkommen zeugte. Aber dazu blieb jetzt keine Zeit. Sie sollten in Friedenszeiten heranwachsen und einer Welt ohne Neid gedeihen. Bis es jedoch dazu käme, würde ich weiter meine Brüder behüten und dafür sammelte ich Gedanke um Gedanke für die Klinge.

Sie erhoben sich vom Boden und Crescendo und Kumin traten an meine Seite. Ich vermisste Larima und Vater. Die Herrschaft über Varisc war einem fast blinden Sonderling anvertraut worden, dachte ich.

Von dem Stolz, den ich besaß, war nichts übriggeblieben. Aber dieses Gefühl blieb zum Glück nicht lange. Die Schmiedekunst laugte meine Empfindungen aus bis ich nichts mehr als Nutzlosigkeit verspürte. Dies durfte aber nicht geschehen vor einer Entscheidung, die der ganzen Stadt das Genick brechen konnte.

„Meister Crescendo, ich wäre gern wie Ihr", sagte ich leise. „Sagt nicht so etwas, Chrys. Euer Vater hat den richtigen Nachfolger erwählt. Eure Unsicherheit ist unbegründet. Ich gebe Euch den Rat, den ich auch Eurem Vater gab. Glaubt an Euer Wissen, Eure Talente. Ihr werdet nie allein sein, denn wir, mein Fürst, glauben an Euch, so wie wir an Euren Vater und meinen Bruder geglaubt haben." Er legte mir seine Hand auf meine rechte Schulter.

Kumin nickte.

Ich wollte an mich glauben, aber der Schmerz über den Verlust saß noch tief.

„Chrys, du führst uns", sagte Kumin und legte mir seine Hand auf meine linke Schulter.

Wenn es mir gelänge, mich für eine meiner Schöpfungen von allen negativen Gefühlen zu trennen, könnte ich tatsächlich eine Klinge erschaffen, die Welten zu retten vermochte.

„Ich habe die Armee gesehen, mein Onkel. Sie lagern bei den Feldern", sagte ich gefasst. „Ja. Die Türme haben es auch gemeldet", bestätigte Kumin.

Sie mussten einen Unterhändler schicken. Ich wusste zwar, dass Arcus gestorben war, aber die Umstände lagen in ungewisser Dunkelheit. Ich wünschte mir, dass sie Forte schickten, obwohl es mehr als unwahrscheinlich erschien.

Sie würden ihren Anführer nicht aussenden.

Forte war mir auf meiner Reise stets wohlgesonnen und es schien, als hätte er einen Narren an mir gefressen. Mein Herz schlug schneller, wenn ich ihn sah. Immerfort war er an meiner Seite.

Er war ein muskulöser Krieger von gleicher Größe und gleichem Alter, seine Augen waren blau und er war über dem rechten mit einer Tätowierung verziert.

Ich glaubte, dass ich meinen Partner in ihm gefunden hatte.

Erzählt hatte ich ihm nichts von alldem. Nun waren wir Gegner wider jedem Gefühl.

Crescendo und die Heiler kehrten zum Heim der Weisen zurück.

Kumin sah meine Abneigung gegen den Kampf mit Fortes Truppen. „Du hast deinen Partner gewählt, nicht wahr!", fragte er. „Ich leide darunter, mein Onkel. Ich habe gewählt, ja, doch ist es unmöglich."

Forte hatte mich umgarnt und mein Herz für sich eingenommen.

Was hatten die Assassinen Fortes Vater angetan, dass er nun gegen jede Vernunft mit seinem Heer nach Varisc zog?

Nie hatte ein Bewohner Variscs solch grausame Tat begangen und er musste doch den Schwindel durchschauen.

Ich konnte keinen Späher aussenden, konnte nicht selber reiten. Sie könnten es als Angriff missverstehen. Nichts blieb mir außer abzuwarten.

„Was wiederfuhr dir auf deiner Reise, Chrys?", fragte Kumin, der mich beim Grübeln beobachtete. Ich zögerte die Antwort hinaus, doch Kumin kannte mich zu genau. „Ihr habt mit Forte angebandelt auf Eurer Reise", stellte er fest und schien mir auf einmal so fern.

War es denn falsch?

„Versteht mich richtig, Onkel. Entfernt Euch nicht von mir, nur weil mein Herz mich leitet." –„Ich lehne dich nicht ab, Chrys, doch sobald du deinen Partner gewählt hast, bist du die größte Autorität und es ist mir dann nur noch gestattet dich bei deinem Titel zu nennen. Aber ich werde in deiner Nähe sein, wenn du es wünschst und dich beraten."

War im Westen nicht von Ciastos Tod berichtet worden?

Wie bald nach meiner Abreise wurde Arcus niedergestreckt?

Jagten sie mich? War ich schuldig?

Die Muscheln der Vorposten ertönten.

Niemand durfte sterben. Niemand von uns, niemand von Fortes Männern. Ich wollte nicht noch mehr Männer begraben müssen. Der Krieg, der sich anbahnte, war so sinnlos.

Ich war schuldig.

Ich hätte ihm meine Gefühle gestehen müssen, als die Gelegenheit günstig war. Es wäre so unendlich einfach gewesen den Frieden zu festigen, doch ich bemerkte es zu spät.

„Lasst uns gehen, mein Onkel", sagte ich und ging hinaus auf die Klippe. „Forte, kommt bitte nicht hierher", flüsterte ich.

Kumin hatte die Männer gerüstet und als die Truppen vor der Stadt eintrafen, waren wir bereit. Otea wartete auf mich. Er war ausgerüstet worden um mich aus der Stadt in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Doch wo war ich wirklich sicher?

Ein Mann löste sich aus den Reihen der Krieger und Otea scharrte aufgeregt mit den Hufen. „Fürst von Varisc, offenbart uns Euer Gesicht!", befahl der Mann in harschem Ton. Otea zwitscherte und ich erkannte Forte, der mich zu sich befahl.

Kumin und ich mischten uns unter die bewaffneten Stadtbewohner. „Was zögert Ihr? Wollt Ihr mir nicht den Respekt erweisen, der einem Anführer zusteht?"

Forte war außer sich.

Ich saß auf und Otea trug mich nach vorne. Die Männer, die bewegungslos da standen, wichen auseinander und gaben den Weg frei.

Ich hatte Sonne im Rücken, als ich hoch zu Num vor Forte anhielt.

„Zeigt mir Euer Gesicht! Wollt Ihr mich verhöhnen?", knurrte Forte und erkannte mich nicht. Otea zwitscherte abermals und schüttelte zur Begrüßung freudig seinen Kopf. Die erste Reihe der Angreifer zog seine Schwerter.

„Was nehmt Ihr Euch heraus? Steigt ab von Eurem Tier und seht mir in die Augen!", fauchte Forte und wich vor Oteas großem Kopf zurück. „Sagt mir nur eins bevor ich Euren Wunsch erfülle: Erkennt Ihr einen Freund, wenn er Euch begegnet?", fragte ich sanft.

Forte erwiderte nichts. Er schirmte seine Augen gegen die Sonne ab, doch erkannte er mich nicht. „So sei es denn, dass ich Euch mein Gesicht offenbare, Forte, Arcus' Sohn", sagte ich fast schon zärtlich.

Ich stieg ab.

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. Es war, als glaubte er einen Geist vor sich zu sehen und wagte es nicht, seine Stimme gegen mich zu erheben. Stattdessen betrachtete er mich. „Legt die Waffen nieder, Brüder", befahl Forte seinen Truppen mit Tränen in den Augen, deren Blicke an meiner Gestalt hafteten.

Das Gift und die lange Reise hatten mich aufgezehrt. Bis ich wieder vollkommen gesund war, mochten noch Tage vergehen.

Seine Truppen streckten die Waffen.

„Chrys, was geschah mit Euch?", fragte er. „Mein Vater ist tot, ermordet von Assassinen. Auch einer meiner Brüder gab sein Leben, als er nach Euch Ausschau hielt." –„Ich bedaure Euren Verlust, liebster Freund. Mir hat man Ähnliches angetan. Sie quälten meinen Vater auf grausame Weise zu Tode. Zu viele Mitglieder meiner Familie starben durch die Hände der Assassinen. Ihr Ursprung blieb unbekannt bis wir ein Banner Eures Clans in den Räumen meines Vaters fanden. Doch ich glaubte nicht an Eure Schuld." –„Was trieb Euch hierher?" –„Der Rat glaubte an ein Komplott des Fürsten von Varisc mit den Meuchelmördern. Ich zog Euch hinterher, Chrys, um Euch zur Rede zu stellen, denn ich war überzeugt, das Ihr unschuldig ward bis sie einige Kinder töteten. Es war ein Frevel an meinem Clan. Mein Vertrauen in Euch schwand und so zog ich meine Armee zusammen um Rache zu üben."

Sie hatten Kinder verloren.

Ich verneigte mich in tiefer Demut vor ihm. „Es tut mir leid, liebster Freund", flüsterte ich.

Vater hatte mit seinem Widerstand Schlimmeres verhindert, die Kinder vor dem Tod bewahrt. Aber waren wir von der Geißel befreit?

Wie vielen finsteren Gestalten war daran gelegen, dass wir uns gegenseitig auslöschten?

„Zieht ein in unsere Stadt. Erholt Euch nach dem langen Marsch zwischen den Städten", bot ich ihnen an. Forte nahm für seine Männer meine Offerte an. Kumin sprach indessen zu den Stadtbewohnern, die sich bald darauf um Unterkunft für die Gäste bemühten.

Otea leckte Fortes Gesicht, denn er mochte ihn sehr. „Otea hat Euch nicht vergessen. Auch ich dachte ohne Unterlass an Euch. Kommt nun mit mir in die Stadthalle. Ich muss mit Euch alleine sprechen", lächelte ich und strich über seinen Arm.

Otea machte es nichts aus uns beide zur Halle zu tragen.

Ich spürte Fortes Hand an meinem Bauch um nicht abzurutschen. Mein Herz raste, als ich ihn an meinem Rücken fühlen konnte.

Ich kratzte mein Tier zum Dank im Nacken und wir flogen die Klippe hinauf zur Halle, wo ich und mein Gast eingelassen wurden. Forte blickte etwas verloren in der Halle umher. Nie zuvor hatte er einen Fuß in Variscs Stadthalle gesetzt. In seinen Zügen las ich von Anspannung und Unbehagen.

Lag es an mir?

„Was ist mit Euch, Forte?", fragte ich und streckte meine Hand nach seiner aus. „Lasst uns an einen Ort gehen, wo wir ungestört sprechen können. Bitte, Chrys", sagte er leise und als ich seine Hand berührte, war sie schweißgebadet.

Ich führte ihn die Rampe hinauf in meine Gemächer. Forte ging hinein, blieb vor meinem Lager stehen und blickte durch das Kuppelfenster hinaus. „Ich muss Euch etwas anvertrauen, liebster Freund", begann ich, denn ich war mir sicher, dass er den ersten Schritt nicht gehen würde. „Ich habe meinen Partner bereits gewählt", sagte ich. Forte seufzte. „Ich auch, liebster Freund", sagte er und sah mich an.

Erwartete er, dass ich zuerst gestand?

Ich kniete nieder und blickte zu Boden. Ich schämte mich und wagte nicht aufzusehen. Er tat es mir nach und ich war erleichtert. „Ich frage Euch, Forte…", setzte ich an, doch er fiel mir ins Wort. „Ja, Chrys. Ich nehme an. Niemanden wollte ich lieber fragen als Euch", sagte er sanft.

Ich wusste, was nach diesem Schluss zu tun war. Aber ich war noch zu früh für das Ritual. Das Zeugungsritual konnte Tage dauern, die uns jetzt nicht zur Verfügung standen. Nach einem Zyklus würde dann jeder von uns beiden Nachkommen gebären können.

Wir standen auf und setzten uns auf mein Lager.

„Man hat Euch übel mitgespielt, nicht wahr!", fragte Forte. „Seht mich an. Dass ich überlebte, grenzte an ein Wunder. Aber für mich sind zu viele gestorben", sagte ich und sah zur Decke des Raumes hinauf.

Forte legte seine ganze Rüstung ab und streckte sich, zog ein verziertes Gefäß aus seiner Vorratstasche und setzte sich wieder. „Lasst mich Eure Narben sehen, Chrys", lächelte er. Ich wich verwirrt zurück. „Wollt Ihr mich vorführen?", fragte ich, denn um ihm alle zu zeigen, müsste ich mich vollkommen vor ihm entblößen. Die längste Narbe zog sich von meinem linken Schulterblatt hinunter zu meinem Hintern.

„Was wollt Ihr damit erreichen?", fragte ich, wich noch ein Stück zur Seite, doch er kam mir nach. „Habt keine Furcht. Tun werde ich das, was Euch gut tut. Euer Leben ist bei mir in Sicherheit."

Damals im westen in Reven blieb es bei einer Behandlung für meinen Rücken und seine Hände gingen sehr behutsam mit mir um.

„Was habt Ihr da in Eurem Gefäß?", wollte ich erfahren. „Es ist eine Salbe. Ihr kennt sie bereits. Lasst mich Euch damit behandeln, liebster Freund."

Forte blieb hartnäckig und bestand darauf. Er forderte das Ritual mit mir ein, obwohl auch ihm die angespannte Situation zwischen den Clans bewusst war.

„Ich bin Euch sehr zugetan, Chrys. Vertraut mir", lächelte er. „Ich vertraue Euch, Forte. Ihr genießt meine uneingeschränkte Zuneigung", flüsterte ich und entblößte meine Brust. Forte schien bei dem Anblick meiner Narben mit mir zu leiden. „Ich bewundere Euren Mut. Mit jedem Augenblick, in dem ich Euch betrachte, wächst meine Zuneigung zu Euch. Darf ich Euch behandeln wie es meinem liebsten Freund gebührt?" –„Auch meine Zuneigung wächst, wenn ich Euch sehe, Forte", antwortete ich, nickte und kam ihm wieder näher. Ich würde seine Annäherungen jetzt zulassen.

Wann käme es je wieder zu einer Gelegenheit wie dieser?

Ein wenig Angst hatte ich. Ich fürchtete, in der Vereinigung verwundbar zu sein.

„Schämt Euch nicht vor mir. Einst als wir uns bei einem Bad trafen, saht Ihr mich und ich sah Euch", sagte er und strich Salbe über meine linke Wange.

Zu Vaidurs Zeit wurden zwei Männer zum Ritual gezwungen. Nachfolgende Generationen beendeten diesen Zwang.

Wir hatten Glück einander gefunden zu haben.

Forte verrieb etwas Salbe auf meiner rechten Schulter, die eine große, kalte Narbe trug. Das Gefühl gefiel mir. Ich legte meine restlichen Kleider ab und sah Forte ins Gesicht. All die Härte war aus seinen Zügen gewichen wie damals, als wir uns kennen lernten. Ich streckte mich auf dem Bauch auf meinem Lager aus. „Ich leide mit Euch, Chrys", sagte er leise und verstrich die Salbe großzügig auf meinem Rücken. Als er meinen Hintern berührte, zitterte ich am ganzen Körper.

Würde er mir den rituellen Kuss geben, würden sich unsere alten Instinkte durchsetzen und das Ritual würde ohne Verstand seinen Lauf nehmen.

„Darf ich mich zu Euch legen?", fragte er.

Ich nickte.

Wollte ich es etwa hinter mich bringen?

Das Ritual war nicht das Wichtigste für mich. Meine Gefühle für Forte gingen weit darüber hinaus.

Er zog sich aus und schämte sich nicht im geringsten vor mir. Unsere Körper hatten sich auf das Ritual vorbereitet. Forte legte sich zu mir auf mein Lager und seinen Arm um mich. Nie war ich ihm so nahe gekommen. Dann gab er mir den Kuss, der bald darauf meine Sinne vernebelte.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, konnte ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern, aber ich wusste, dass wir es getan hatten. Zum Beweis trug jeder die Zahnmale des anderen. Forte ruhte noch neben mir. Mein Lager war zerwühlt und ich hatte noch das Gefühl von seinem Gewicht, seiner Zunge an den Spitzen meiner Antennen, seinen warmen Atem in meinem Nacken.

Ich hatte bei der Suche nach meinem Gefährten die beste Wahl getroffen. Unsere Nachkommen könnten Namek den Frieden bringen, hoffte ich.

Forte neben mir streckte sich und schlug die Augen auf. „Mein Herz ist bei Euch, Forte", flüsterte ich. „Und meins für alle Zeit bei Euch, Chrys." Er lächelte.

Wie es das Protokoll des Clans verlangte, mussten wir uns kleiden, dass die rituellen Zahnmale für jeden zu sehen waren. Wir hatten einander in die Schultern gebissen, als die Vereinigung ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Später konnten wir sie verheilen lassen.

Ich kleidete mich zum ersten Mal in die Robe von Variscs Clanführer. Auch Forte trug fortan die Kleider, die Revens Anführer zustanden.

Kumin trat ein und sah sich in meinen Gemächern um.

Natürlich hatte er die Kräfte in meinen Räumen gespürt, die sich miteinander verbanden, sich verstärkten und sich danach –nach einer ganzen Weile – wieder voneinander trennten.

Er sah mein Lager an und lächelte.

„Zeigt mir Eure Male", bat Kumin. Ich schob meinen Ärmel beiseite. Kumin nickte. „Ihr auch, Fürst von Reven." Forte tat es mir nach. Kumin nickte abermals.

„Kommt nun mit mir. Variscs Volk gibt Euch zu Ehren ein Gelage. Mein Fürst, Euer Volk möchte Euch sehen."

Kumin verneigte sich vor uns und ging hinunter in den Saal.

„Sagt mir, Chrys, wer ist dieser treue Mann?", fragte Forte von Kumins Genauigkeit beeindruckt. „Sein Name ist Kumin und er ist mein Heerführer. Mein Onkel verfolgt das Protokoll und ließ für uns etwas vorbereiten. Kommt nun mit mir in die Halle, Forte", antwortete ich. Forte nahm meine Hände. „Ich lege meine Klinge nieder, Chrys. Zwischen uns gibt es keinen Krieg", lächelte er mir ins Gesicht.

Ich wollte ihm gerne glauben, aber der Ursprung der Assassinen war noch nicht versiegt. Sie würden nicht so einfach aufgeben, nur weil Forte und ich nun Gefährten waren. Die Anspannung lag noch in der Luft und ich hatte Angst davor ihn in einem Blutbad zu verlieren, das sinnloser kaum sein könnte.

Forte legte seinen Arm um mich und so gingen wir die Rampe hinunter in den Saal, wo sich alle versammelt hatten. Variscs Bevölkerung war bis auf die Wachen geschlossen angetreten und sie drängten sich mit Fortes Männern in der Halle, unterhielten sich, tranken das starke Gebräu aus Ajisablüten und rauchten das Kraut in ihren kleinen Pfeifen. Über dem Thron waren die Banner von Reven und Varisc aufgehängt worden.

Feierten wir hier den Zusammenschluss der Städte?

Glaubten sie etwa, dass es nun Frieden geben würde?

Wie töricht.

Die Städte waren zwar den Clans vorbehalten, aber sie dienten auch Reisenden als Zuflucht. Varisc war seit ewigen Zeiten neutral und ich wollte es beibehalten. Vater wusste, dass ich so dachte. Aus diesem Grund war ich nach Reven gezogen. Niemand konnte wissen, dass wir Zuneigung hegten bevor unsere Väter ermordet wurden.

Arcus verfolgte eine Politik der Expansion. Revens Bevölkerung war stetig angewachsen, die Nahrung wurde knapp und so breitete sich die Stadt in alle Richtungen aus.

Auf dem Weg zwischen Varisc im Norden und Lauron im Süden lagen vier Dörfer, die keiner Stadt angehörten. Revens Truppen überrannten zwei von ihnen. In den Dörfern lebten die Freien. Sie waren aus Vereinigungen einfacher Stadtbewohner ganz Nameks hervorgegangen. Variscs Anteil daran war nicht unerheblich. Einige Brüder Lazuls und auch meines Vaters waren damals losgezogen um ihre eigenen Familien zu gründen. Sie lehnten ihre Wurzeln nicht ab und doch war ihnen die Annäherung Revens an Varisc ein Dorn im Auge.

Die nördlichsten Dörfer hatten meinen Vater um Unterstützung gebeten. Aber Vater beging einen Fehler, als er ihnen die Hilfe versagte. Sie hätten sich von ihren Ursprüngen losgesagt und sollte ihnen ihr Stolz das Genick brechen, würden sie in ihre Heimatstädte zurückkehren.

Waren sie –die Freien –die Assassinen, die so viel Leid über die Städte brachten?

Sollte es so sein, schwebten Forte und ich in größter Gefahr. Sie hatten mich ein Mal gequält. Bei einer zweiten Chance würden sie mich töten, jetzt da ich Anführer war. Sie würden keine Gnade für Forte kennen, dem ich mein Herz geschenkt hatte.

Vielleicht waren sie schon unter uns.

„Volk von Varisc, Soldaten von Reven, hört mir zu!", rief ich, als wir die Rampe halb hinab gegangen waren.

Meine Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen angespannt.

Forte bemerkte wie mir der Schweiß meine Stirn hinunterrann. „Was habt Ihr entdeckt, liebster Freund?", fragte er mich leise. „Wir sind in einen Hinterhalt geraten", antwortete ich ebenso leise.

„Ich danke euch, Freunde!", rief ich und zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. Es war riskant, aber wir mussten unsere Vereinigung bekannt geben. Sie würden sich auf uns stürzen, wenn wir unsere Bissmale offenbarten.

Kumin war zu weit von mir entfernt um unsere Truppen zu mobilisieren.

Die Stadthalle würde erneut Schauplatz eines Massakers werden.

„Lasst uns in den Sonnenstrahlen Nameks eine neue Ära einläuten!", rief ich und ging mit Forte hinaus auf die Klippe.

Ich hatte Furcht im Nacken.

Die Männer verließen die Halle ohne zu murren.

„Meister Crescendo, bringt die Kinder hinein. Stellt keine Fragen. Vertraut mir", sagte ich, als er neben mir stand und uns Ehre erwies. „Ich sehe Angst, mein Fürst." –„Die Zeiten sind gefährlich. Rettet die Kinder. Ich bitte Euch", flehte ich. Meine Stimme zitterte.

Kumin kam zu uns. „Chrys, was habt Ihr vor?", fragte er. „Nehmt das Schlimmste an, mein Onkel." –„Ihr meint, der Krieg steht uns bevor?" –„Ich bin mir sicher. In beiden Lagern lauern sie. Nehmt Euch in Acht." –„Rettet Euch. Wir werden Euch verteidigen. Ihr tragt die nächste Generation in Euch. Ihr beide müsst überleben."

Kumin war außer sich.

„Beruhigt Euch. Bewahrt Ruhe, sonst schlagen sie los bevor wir Gegenmaßnahmen ergriffen haben."

Aber wie sollten wir Freund und Feind auseinanderhalten?

Waren sie unsere Feinde?

Waren sie nicht sogar unsere Brüder?

Wir konnten keine Waffen an die Unseren austeilen, denn jeder konnte einer von den Freien sein, aber Fortes Männer waren im Gegensatz zu uns schwer bewaffnet, was die Situation weiter erschwerte. Auch in Fortes Armee hatten sie sich geschmuggelt.

Sie würden Variscs Volk von Namek tilgen.

Crescendo brachte die letzten Kinder in die Halle und verriegelte die Tür von innen. Kumin blieb in unserer Nähe.

Ich fürchtete mich.

„Ich werde Euch verteidigen, liebster Freund", sagte Forte ohne mich anzusehen. Sein Blick verriet Entschlossenheit. „Chrys, du musst am Leben bleiben", sagte Kumin.

Mit diesen Worten sprach er mir Mut zu.

Ich nickte. „Onkel, wir müssen den Schein wahren. Spielt mit", flüsterte ich.

Die Versammlung hatte sich auf den Platz vor der Klippe verlagert.

„Verneigt euch vor Euren Fürsten!", rief Kumin aus.

Die Männer sahen die Wunden, die Forte und ich uns gegenseitig beigebracht hatten, verneigten sich und schwiegen. Doch plötzlich drängten Männer aus der hintersten Reihe nach vorne.

Es waren diejenigen, die bei meinem Ausruf als Erste die Halle verlassen hatten. Diejenigen, die in der Halle am Tor gestanden hatten.

Mir war unbehaglich.

Ihr ursprünglicher Plan bestand wohl darin, uns dort einzusperren. Dann hätten die Verteidigungsanlagen uns nicht helfen können.

Sie hatten Forte und mich im allgemeinen Getümmel töten wollen.

„Gebt unsere Dörfer frei!", brüllte einer. „Variscs Fürst hat seinen Schwur gebrochen!", schrie ein anderer mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht.

„Was erlaubt Ihr euch!", fauchte Forte und zog sein Schwert. „Haltet sie!", brüllte er. Doch in diesem Augenblick lösten sich aus Fortes Truppe weitere Männer, die ihre Waffen entblößten.

Ich hatte meinen Schwur nicht gebrochen.

„Forte, haltet ein!", rief ich.

Auch Kumin zog seine Klinge. „Fürst von Reven, Ihr dürft nicht kämpfen", sagte Kumin. Fortes Griff um sein Schwert wurde stärker.

„Geht. Ihr beide müsst fliehen. Fliegt hinauf zum Weisenturm. Ich ließ seine Verteidigung besonders verstärken. Dort seid Ihr eine Weile in Sicherheit." –„Bleibt am Leben, mein Onkel. Wir gehen." Ich gab ihm meine Hand.

Die ersten Energiekugeln schlugen ein, doch die Häuser blieben unversehrt. Der Schutzwall der Helikon blieb standhaft.

„Geh, Chrys! Beeile dich!", sagte Kumin, ließ meine Hand los und zog in die Schlacht.

Es würde ein langer und blutiger Kampf geben, der nicht mit der Unterwerfung eines Stammes enden würde. Nein, sie würden uns Clanführer töten.

Doch würde Reven nicht blutige Rache schwören?

Konnte dieser Krieg Nameks Bevölkerung nicht vollständig auslöschen?

So durfte es nicht geschehen.

Stammten wir nicht im Grunde von denselben Vorfahren ab?

Ich flog zur Turmspitze hinauf, wo wir bereits erwartet wurden.

Die Angreifer erkannten bald, dass ihre Energieattacken nicht durchbrachen und schossen daraufhin mit Pfeilen nach uns. Mich trafen sie nicht, aber Fortes linke Schulter wurde von einem Geschoss durchbohrt. Er brüllte vor Schmerzen.

Ich wusste, dass man einen der Unseren nur töten konnte, in dem man ihm den Kopf abtrennte oder ihn vergiftete.

Forte trug seine Panzerung nicht.

Die Wunde würde nicht heilen, wenn die Pfeilspitze vergiftet war.

Er hatte Mühe auf seinen Beinen zu stehen, als er neben mir landete. Ich brachte ihn ins Innere der Turmspitze. Kumin hatte für ein Lager und Lebensmittel sorgen lassen. Darunter fanden sich auch ein paar Kerberafrüchte. Ich brach eine davon auf und gab Forte die kernlose Hälfte. „Betet dafür, dass ich Unrecht habe, Forte", sagte ich, brach die Pfeilspitze ab und zog den gefiederten Schaft heraus. Er knurrte mit schmerverzerrtem Gesicht. Sein Blut färbte sein Gewand.

„Ich werde versuchen, Eure Schmerzen zu lindern. Ich befürchte, Ihr seid vergiftet worden, liebster Freund. Ich werde Euch einen Verband anlegen um die Blutung zu stillen."

Forte zerfetzte seine Kleider mit der anderen Hand.

„Ich wollte Euch beschützen, Chrys. Nun beschützt Ihr mich", hustete er. „Sprecht nicht. Drückt stattdessen die Frucht auf Eure Wunde. Sie wird Euch das Gift aus dem Körper ziehen."

Ich nahm eines der Laken, die auf dem Lager bereitlagen und riss es in Streifen. Damit verband ich Fortes Wunde. Ich hoffte, dass die frische Frucht der getrockneten in ihrer Heilkraft nicht allzu fern war.

Auf dem Schlachtfeld erloschen Dutzende Auren.

Varisc, die Stadt meiner Vorfahren, die Stadt Vaidurs, war zu einem Grab geworden. Die Stadt, die ich so sehr liebte, kostete bald fünfhundert Männer ihr Leben.

Was, wenn sie die Stadthalle aufbrachen?

Die Kinder mussten überleben um jeden Preis. Ohne sie würde es die Zukunft, von der ich träumte, niemals geben. Die neue Zeit sollte wahr werden, selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass unser Namek dafür unterging.

Forte keuchte.

Er durfte nicht sterben. Niemand durfte mehr sterben.

„Chrys, was habt Ihr vor? Ihr seht so entschlossen aus. Geht nicht hinaus. Ich bitte Euch", schnaufte Forte. „Im Leben wie im Tod gehört mein Herz Euch, Forte", antwortete ich sanft und rang mir ein Lächeln ab.

Mein Herz verspürte nichts mehr außer Leiden.

Ich nahm meine Meditation ein. Als ich meine Augen schloss, sammelte ich Energie. In meinen Gedanken sah ich uns schon tot und doch war dort ein Funken Hoffnung in mir. Der Traum kehrte zu mir zurück. Ich sah den Krieger und seine Söhne in der anderen Zeit auf dieser anderen Welt, auf diesem wunderbaren, blauen Planeten weit weg von Namek.

Tränen rannen meine Wangen hinab, als dir Schwertspitze aus Gedanken über meinen Händen schwebend Gestalt annahm.

Ich nahm die Energie der Sterbenden in mich auf. Ihre Namen und ihre Herkunft waren nicht von Bedeutung. Ihr namekianisches Blut machte sie zu Söhnen eines Vaters.

Die Klinge wuchs schnell.

Mein Clan starb dort unten für mich, dachte ich. Viele andere mit ihm.

Dann starb Kumin.

Seine Aura war plötzlich ausgelöscht worden. „Ich werde Euch vermissen, Onkel!", schluchzte ich.

Die Parierstange und der Griff erschienen vor mir. Ich hatte es vollbracht. „Aus der Asche der alten Welt ersteht eine neue. Frei sollen jene sein, die danach begehren. Tötet eure Brüder nicht. Wir stammen von denselben Vorfahren. Erkennt es. Vergießt kein Blut mehr. Wir sind alle eins", flüsterte ich kraftlos. Das Schwert schimmerte in blauem Licht. „Frieden und Leben mögen dieser Klinge fortan innewohnen um denen Kraft zu verleihen, die ihre Liebsten über ihr eigenes Leben stellen. Regotokare."

Ja, dieses Schwert sollte seiner Scheide würdig sein.

Ich erhob mich und schloss meine Hand um den Griff. Kraft durchflutete mich.

„Liebster Freund, lasst mich mit Euch kommen", bat Forte heiser. Das Gift hatte sich weiter ausgebreitet. „Nein. Ihr bleibt hier in Sicherheit. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir geschieht, wenn ich dort hinausgehe." Im Vorübergehen strich ich über seinen verletzten Leib, doch es geschah etwas Wundersames mit seiner Wunde. Sie heilte unter meiner Hand wie ein normaler Schnitt.

Was war mit mir geschehen, dass meine Heilkraft nun das Gift in Fortes Körper austrieb und seine Wunden heilte?

Das Schwert leuchtete heller als zuvor in meiner Hand.

Meine Fähigkeiten hatten sich verwandelt. So schien es.

„Ihr werdet ein gerechter Anführer sein, Chrys", lächelte Forte, nahm die Bandagen ab und betrachtete die Stelle, die ihm gerade noch Schmerzen bereitet hatte.

Doch bevor er mir für die Heilung danken konnte, trat ich hinaus auf den Balkon um zu verkünden was meine Einsicht war und um den Krieg zu beenden. Weiter und immer weiter schossen sie Pfeile auf den Turm ab. Doch nicht ein einziger traf mich. Sie berührten mich zwar, aber nicht einer zerkratzte meine Haut oder bohrte sich hinein. Die Zuneigung zu den Meinen machte mich unverwundbar.

„Hört mich an!", rief ich, aber sie reagierten nicht darauf.

Auf dem Platz lagen sie, die Toten.

„Hört mich an!", brüllte ich nun und entfaltete meine Aura, die stärker war als jemals zuvor. Sie hörten auf zu kämpfen und sahen zu mir auf.

„Kämpft nicht weiter! Es ist schon zu viel Blut vergossen worden in diesem sinnlosen Kampf! Erkennt, dass ihr euer eigenes Fleisch nieder gestreckt habt! Dieser Krieg wird sonst niemals sein Ende finden! Bürger aus Varisc und den Dörfern, Bürger von Reven, legt die Waffen nieder! Wir sind alle eins!", rief ich und reckte meinen Arm mit dem Schwert dem Himmel entgegen.

Es verbreitete seinen Schein weit über die Stadtgrenzen hinaus.

„Dieses Schwert schmiedete ich aus den Seelen der Opfer und meiner Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft! Seht, wie es strahlt! Seht, wie sie über uns wachen! Sie alle sind in meinen Gedanken eins geworden um Namek von Neid und Eifersucht zu befreien! Regotokare! Wir sind ein Volk! Ich bin nicht euer Feind und auch Forte nicht, dessen Leben ich gerettet habe dank der Seelen, die ihr freisetztet! Ich bin euer Bruder! Wir sind alle Brüder! Regotokare! Wir sind alle eins in diesem Leben!"

Das Schwert tauchte uns alle in sein gleißendes, blaues Licht und die Wunden der Verletzten schlossen sich. Doch wer gestorben war, blieb tot. Ihre Seelen hielt ich Nameks Himmel entgegen. Sie sollten nicht umsonst gestorben sein.

„Ihr seid ein Edelmann, Chrys", sagte Forte, der hinter mir erschien, mir seine Hände auf meine Schultern legte.

Die Überlebenden ließen ihre Waffen fallen und knieten nieder.

Dort unten lebte kaum jemand mehr.

Das Leuchten verlor an Kraft bis es letztlich verschwand.

Ich wandte mich an Forte, Auch er kniete nun. „Reven beugt sich Varisc und seinem mächtigen Fürsten Chrys. Wir geben die Dörfer frei, die Variscs Schutz genießen", sagte er. „Verneigt Euch nicht vor mir, Forte. Ihr seid mein Gefährte und ebenso ein mächtiger Fürst wie ich." Ich reichte ihm meine linke Hand. Er griff danach und stand auf.

Die Männer dort unten –aus welcher Stadt auch immer sie stammen mochten –blickten sich auf dem Schlachtfeld um. Die vormals Schwerverletzten erhoben sich und blickten auf zu mir. Viele von ihnen brachen in Tränen aus.

Es war ein grausamer Kampf der Brüder gewesen und sicher waren im Gemetzel jeder gegen jeden Variscs Bewohner gegen ihre nächsten Verwandten angetreten. Sie waren mit bloßen Händen gegen die Freien und gegen Fortes Armee aufeinander los gegangen. Ich hatte fast meinen ganzen Clan eingebüßt.

Am meisten schmerzte mich Kumins Tod.

Aber die Kinder… sie mussten am Leben geblieben sein.

„Folgt mir, Forte", sagte ich und flog zum Tor der Stadthalle hinunter. „Meister Crescendo, öffnet uns! Der Krieg ist vorbei!", rief ich. Langsam öffnete sich das Tor. Forte und ich betraten die Halle, die den Kindern Schutz gewährte.

„Ihr lebt! Mein Fürst, Ihr seid am Leben!" Crescendo kam zu uns und er trug zwei Schlüpflinge in den Armen. Sie waren aus Eiern geschlüpft, die Vater vor seinem Tod noch zu Welt gebracht hatte. Die anderen Kinder saßen ängstlich am Boden. „Darf ich sie halten?", fragte Forte und Crescendo reichte ihm meine jüngsten Brüder. „Habt keine Angst mehr. So lange ich lebe, werdet ihr in Sicherheit sein und einer neuen Zukunft entgegen gehen", sprach ich zu ihnen.

Diese Tragödie durfte sich niemals wiederholen.

Die Kinder murmelten untereinander. Vor mir hatten sie keine Angst, aber vor Forte. Er lächelte die beiden Schlüpflinge an, die er halten durfte. „Wir haben Frieden, Kinder. Fürchtet euch nicht vor dem Fürsten von Reven. Er ist der Gefährte eures Bruders", erklärte Crescendo.

Die Kleinen hatten alles erlebt, das Verlöschen der Auren gespürt.

Ich nahm zwischen ihnen Platz und sie betrachteten das Schwert, dass ich noch in Händen hielt. „Mit dieser Klinge brachte ich uns Frieden", sagte ich.

„Chrys, lasst mich Eure Waffe sehen", bat Crescendo und ich gab sie ihm. „Ich muss Euch von etwas Wundersamen berichten, mein Fürst. Die Drachenkugel, die Eurem Thron aufgesetzt ist, reagierte auf Euch, als Ihr das Schwert gen Himmel recktet. Es muss ein gutes Omen sein. Ihr erkanntet den wahren Wert des Lebens und der Drache stimmte Euch zu. Ihr sein Variscs wahrer Anführer", erklärte er, verneigte sich vor mir und gab das Schwert an mich zurück. „Aber das Schwert ist zu gefährlich." –„Ich werde es für Euch versiegeln bis Ihr es wieder benötigt. Es soll ein Siegel tragen, dass nur ein wahrer Anführer es aus seinem Schlummer wecken und seine volle Stärke rufen kann. Damit werden wir den Frieden erhalten und Varisc neu bevölkern", sagte Crescendo. „Versiegelt das Schwert für mich, Meister Crescendo. Lasst mich das Wort an die Überlebenden richten. Es liegt mir viel daran."

Ich trat allein hinaus.

„Ich bitte euch, hört mir zu!", rief ich hinunter. „Als ich von einer neuen Ära sprach, habe ich nicht gelogen! Mit sofortiger Wirkung löse ich eine alte Tradition auf und nie mehr möge sie in Kraft treten! Bürger, die ihr zu mir aufschaut, ich erlaube euch das Ritual! Ich allein bin nicht stark genug um Varisc zu neuer Blüte zu verhelfen! Ich bin ein Bürger dieser Stadt, ein Sohn von vielen und nicht mehr!"

Ich war mit Forte eine Verbindung eingegangen, die jeder Tradition widersprach. Crescendo hatte nicht sein Recht eingesetzt um uns zu hindern.

Die alte Ordnung bröckelte bis ich sie nun endgültig durchbrach.

Mein Entschluss war gefallen. Jedem sollte es möglich sein, seine eigene Familie zu gründen. Ob sie nun in Varisc bleiben mochten, überließ ich ihnen. Aber noch etwas hatte ich damit aufgegeben. Ich war wieder ein ganz normaler Mann. Sie brauchten keinen Anführer mehr, denn mit meinen Worten hatte ich sie von allen Lehnsdiensten befreit.

„Wenn Ihr erlaubt, würden wir bleiben", sagte einer. „Wir bereuen unsere Taten. Wir töteten unsere Brüder in diesem Gefecht. Wir haben uns schuldig gemacht an unserem eigenen Fleisch. Erlaubt uns zu bleiben. Möge das Licht des Fürsten von Varisc ewig scheinen und uns beschützen!", sprach einer der überlebenden Krieger aus Fortes Reihen.

Hatte ich noch das Recht Anführer, ja, der Fürst meiner Heimatstadt zu sein?

War dies wirklich ihr Wunsch, dass ich sie führte?

„Sprecht ihr die Wahrheit? Verlangt ihr noch nach mir, fragte ich. „Ihr heiltet uns mit der Kraft Eures Schwertes und Ihr beendetet den Krieg. Wir verdanken Euch nach alldem unsere Leben. Verzeiht uns", sagte einer der Dorfbewohner und verneigte sich demütig vor mir. „Wie könnte ich euch nicht verzeihen? Jedes euer Leben ist wertvoll", antwortete ich.

„Euer Beschluss zeugt von großer Weisheit", sprach Crescendo, der mit Forte zu mir getreten war. „Reven wird Eurem Beispiel folgen, Chrys", sagte Forte.

Eine neue Epoche sollte beginnen. Eine Epoche der Gleichheit, deren Licht und Kraft sich über ganz Namek ausbreiten sollte.

„Ich versah die Scheide Eures Schwertes mit einem Siegel. Sprecht nur ein Wort und die Klinge des Drachen wird Euch zu Diensten sein. Euer Glaube an das Leben wird Euch Kraft verleihen es zu führen." Ich lächelte. „Danke, Meister", sagte ich, nahm mein Schwert entgegen und trug es fortan mit einem Riemen auf meinem Rücken.

„Verbreitet die Entwicklungen in Varisc über ganz Namek! Berichtet jedem, dem ihr begegnet, davon! Sie mögen sich unserem Beispiel anschließen!", befahl Forte seinen Kämpfern. „Jawohl! Mit Freuden tragen wir die Nachricht über das ganze Land! Doch gebt uns Reittiere. Ein Marsch würde Wochen einnehmen", sprach einer von ihnen.

„Ich werde euch Num geben, die euch sicher an eure Ziele tragen werden, wo auch immer euch euer Weg hinführt. Gebt ihnen einen Namen und sie werden euch immer treu sein", sagte ich und flog zu den Stallungen. Alle bis auf Crescendo und die Kinder folgten mir dorthin.

Als der Kampf tobte, hatten sich einige junge Num weiterentwickelt. Sie würden treue Begleiter auf der Reise werden.

„Seht, das Leben ist unaufhaltsam", flüsterte ich. Otea kam zu mir und leckte mir mein Gesicht. Zwischen seinen Beinen tanzten Jungtiere herum. „Diese Jungen werden meinen Brüdern und meinen Kindern Freunde sein", sagte ich sanft und rieb meinem Tier über sein Maul. Otea krächzte stolz. „Es sind deine Fohlen, nicht wahr!", fragte ich und wusste, dass es richtig war. „Wählt Ihr zuerst, Forte. Gebt Eurem erwählten Tier einen Namen. Es wird Euch begleiten und behüten."

Forte blickte sich um bis er auf einen grünäugigen Hengst stieß. Das Tier kam zu uns ans Gatter. „Istur sollst du heißen", flüsterte er und legt seinem Tier seine Hände auf die Schnauze. Reihum wählten sie sich ihre Reittiere aus.

„Reitet nun und überbringt die Kunde aus Varisc in die ganze Welt. Wir werden auf eure Rückkehr warten." –„Auch ich werde gehen, liebster Freund, um in Reven Eure Idee zu verbreiten. Aber ich kehre zu Euch zurück, wenn Ihr nach mir schickt und eines Tages werden wir zusammen sein als die liebsten Freunde, die wir sind", verabschiedete sich mit seiner Gruppe.

„Bleibt noch ein wenig. Etwas Möchte ich Euch schenken bevor Ihr geht." Ich nahm meine Meditation ein und schmiedete vor ihren Augen zwei Kampfgabeln aus meinen Gedanken an die Lebenden.

Die eine endete in einem blauen Stein, die andere in einem blutfarbenem.

„Ich schenke Euch Cretos als Zeichen dafür, dass wir Gefährten sind, liebster Freund. Kehrt bald nach Varisc zurück. Ihr seid als mein Gast willkommen", sagte ich und reichte ihm die Gabel mit dem blauen Stein.

„Ihr führt uns in eine neue Zeit, Chrys, edler Anführer von Varisc, dessen Licht niemals verlöschen möge", sprach Forte und nahm meine Hände, die ich ihm entgegenhielt. „Ich werde Euer werk ehren, Chrys. Seid gewiss, dass wir uns wiedersehen."

Sie führten ihre Num an den Zügeln hinaus.

„Auch ich sage Euch nicht Lebwohl, Forte. Norat werde ich bei mir tragen und unsere tiefe Zuneigung in meinem Herzen bewahren."

Sie saßen auf.

„Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Chrys", lächelte Forte noch ein Mal und spornte Istur zur Eile an.

Bald waren sie in der Ferne nicht mehr auszumachen.

Die Übrigen barten die Toten auf. Sie litten sehr unter den Verlusten. Ich segnete jeden einzelnen der Verstorbenen.

An diesem Tag starben auf dem Schlachtfeld zu Füßen der Stadthalle von Varisc dreihundertsiebenundachtzig Männer in sinnlosem Kampf.

Sie hatten das Leben verdient, doch sie fanden den Tod.

Einen Umbruch hatte ich herbeigeführt. Aber war es das, was Vater erkannt hatte?

Noch waren wir weit entfernt von der Zukunft, aber sicher würde die Geschichte nun einen anderen Verlauf nehmen.


End file.
